Discussion:Ezra Fitz/@comment-78.235.89.100-20160610142254
Il était prof au Lycée de Rosewood. Plus facile d'espionner les filles. *Il était au funérailles d'Ali alors qu'il était censé pas la connaitre. *Il a une machine à écrire et certains messages de “A” sont tapés à la machine. *Quand Aria lui a dit pour l'accident de Jenna. On avait l'impression qui le savait déjà. *Quand Ella a donné le manteau à “A” lors du bal, son numero était le 32. Le numero d'appartement d'Ezra est le 3B. “B” deuxième de l'alphabet = 32. *Il a presque le même âge que Jason, Garrett, Ian et d'après Marlene, on ne connait pas tout les membres du NAT Club. Il a été peut-être un membre du club. *Episode 1x4: Les filles reçoivent un message de “A” sur une feuille puis quelque minutes plus tard, on voit Ezra sur son vélo mais les filles ne le soupçonne pas que ça serait peut être lui qui ait envoyé ce message. *Episode 2x12: la poupée d'Aria disait “Make Jackie go away”. Ezra est clairement plus du tout intéressé par Jackie et si Aria fait ça, ça ne lui est que profitable. *Episode Halloween de la saison 2: Il a s'en faire exprès bousculé Aria. Ce qui signifie qu'il était à Rosewood avant le meurtre d'Ali. *Episode 1x13: Spencer reçoit un message de “A” qui dit “Married for love or an alibi?” 2 épisodes plus tard, 1x15, Ezra est assis sur son bureau et c'est écrit: “Married for love?” *A la fin d'un épisode de cette troisième saison, lorsque A est à l'aéroport il laisse un billet de 50$ sur le comptoir... Et Ezra, comme a pu le découvrir Aria, possède énormément des billets de 50$! *Un membre de la production a dit sur Twitter où durant une interview qu'il serait intéressant de voir qui n'était pas présent lors de l'épisode d'Halloween... Et Ezra semblait très étrange durant cet épisode! Déjà lorsqu'il annonce à Aria qu'il a déjà des plans pour la soirée il ne semble pas vraiment être sur de ce qu'il dit et ensuite on ne le voit pas dans le train puis à la fin il arrive comme si de rien était pour voir Aria... Louche non? *Ezra a étudié à Hollis, l'établissement ou enseigne Byron le père d'Aria. Il a ainsi pu découvrir l'affaire entre Meredith et Byron dont A est au courant, alors que peu de personnes le savait. *Dans le 1x20 Aria se trompe et au lieu d'envoyer le message "Thinking about your pretty eyes" (En train de penser à tes jolis yeux) à Ezra elle l'envoie à Ella. Dans le 2x12, à la fin de l'épisode la serveuse du restaurant où dinne A lui dit " Hello pretty eyes" (bonjour jolis yeux). * Ezra a choisi de révéler sa relation avec Aria aux parents de Aria après que Ella est reçue la lettre de A la mettant au courant pour l'histoire entre Meredith et Byron. Peut être que Ezra si il est A a attendu d'envoyer la lettre à Byron et Ella avant de leur raconter l'histoire pour sa liaison avec leur fille en pensant que après que la vérité à propos de Meredith soit découverte, Byron serait plus compréhensif. * Ezra était très étrange lorsqu'il s'est excusé auprès d'Emily pour la mort de Maya. On remarque qu'il s'est d'ailleurs énormément excusé. * Ezra n'était pas présent dans l'épisode où la mère de Caleb s'est faite renverser à Montecito. Il pouvait donc être là-bas lui aussi et être à l'origine de cet accident causé par A. *Rappelez vous... Dans l'un des épisodes où Ezra est invité chez les Montgomery par Byron avant que celui-ci découvre la liaison qu'il entretient avec sa fille, Ezra apporte une bouteille. Bouteille qui ressemble énormément à celles avec lesquelles s'amusent notre sweat noir membre de la team -A, à la fin de l'un des épisodes! *Ezra fait étudié à ses élèves l'oeuvre "The Great Gatsby". Sur son tableau, où il a écrit des choses en rapport avec le livre, on retrouve la phrase "Married for love ?" (marié par amour?). Et dans le 1x13, Spencer reçoit un message de -A disant "MArried for love or an alibi ?" (Marié par amour ou un alibi?)